1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object tracking apparatus and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a method for efficiently locating an object tracking sensor, an object tracking apparatus and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An efficient way of determining the location of an object having a tag is required. RFID is a technology that incorporates the use of electromagnetic or electrostatic coupling in the radio frequency portion of the electromagnetic spectrum to identify an object, animal, or person. RFID does not require direct contact or line-of-sight scanning, and thus it is coming into increasing use in industry as an alternative to the bar code.
A typical RFID system comprises an antenna, a reader, and a tag (or a transponder).
The antenna uses radio frequency waves to transmit a signal that activates the tag. When activated, data transmission using RFID can be done by that the tag transmits its data to the antenna, the antenna is connected to the reader and receives data from the tag. Tags come in two varieties, active and passive tags. The active tag transmits as far as several tens of meters or more. In contrast, the transmission range of the passive tag is limited to a few centimeters.
And, RFID is a technology that uses radio waves to identify an object having a tag. It stores object information in the tag, and uses the RFID reader to read tag information. RFID based location sensing system using thereof analyzes a sensing range of the RFID reader and determines a location of the tag.
RFID readers cost much more than RFID tags, and thus an efficient way of determining a location of an object having a tag using a small number of readers is required.